Tenchi Mucho!
by Chibi-Dave
Summary: Whaddya mean, there's FIVE Washus running around?
1. Default Chapter Title

  
TENCHI MUCHO!  
A Tenchi Muyo Fanfiction  
By Dave Menard  
Started Feb. 28th, 2000, 2:42am EST.  
Finished Feb. 28th, 200, 6:27am EST.  
  
Tenchi Muyo and all associated characters is copyright  
Pioneer/AIC and distributed in anime form by ADV Films and in  
manga form by VIZ comics in North America.  
  
This fic starts in the Tenchi TV Universe, and moves on from  
there...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter One: Washu talkin' about, Willis?  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
It started, as so many adventures do, in Washu's laboratory.  
The diminutive scientist was hunched over her holo-laptop wearing  
an expression sentients the galaxy over (not to mention  
her housemates) had learned to dread.  
  
Washu was bored.  
  
An infrequent occurrence to be sure, since the Greatest  
Genius in the Universe was generally more than capable of amusing  
herself, and if that proved impossible, the antics of her guinea  
pigs, er, housemates were usually sufficient to prevent her from  
suffering from ennui.  
  
Today, however, that was proving impossible. She had made  
the inadvertent error of sealing her lab off from the rest of the  
house after weathering one too many intrusions from Mihoshi, and  
had gotten lost in her latest project. The Planet-Smasher 4000  
(tm) had functioned perfectly in both the simulations and in the  
real-time trials (no one was going to miss that tenth planet  
anyway; it had no inhabitants and it's gravitational effect on  
the Earth was negligible. And so what if the solar year was now  
2.5 minutes longer?) but when Washu had emerged from her lab to  
bask in the praise of her admiring public, she discovered the  
Masaki home empty. A note stuck to the refrigerator with a Hello  
Kitty magnet explained it all...  
  
"Washu-chan:   
  
We waited and waited, but we had to leave without you. The  
free passes for the onsen had to be used by the end of the week.  
We'll be back by Sunday. Sasami saved dinner for you in the  
fridge, and there's plenty of food in the cupboards, help  
yourself. Sorry we missed you,   
  
Tenchi."  
  
"Hmm... Well, now. Looks like I'm home alone..." Washu mused  
aloud. She checked the local calendar. It was Friday. Two days.  
Alone. No interruptions, no distractions, no one asking to use  
the computer to play "Quake"...  
  
It was heaven! It was bliss! It...  
  
It got old, real fast.  
  
By eight a.m. Saturday, Washu had already exceeded her  
self-set quota of forty-two new inventions, at least three of  
which actually had a practical use. She'd mined her mind all she  
could, and now she was stymied.  
  
Fortunately for the cosmos at large, by nine a.m. Washu had  
actually managed to find something to occupy herself with. She'd  
been absently scrolling through her files, searching for the  
perfect diversion. She found it in one of her "old project"  
files, under a triple-encrypted black-ice anti-Mihoshi seal.  
  
"Well, well well, what do we have here? A-ha, the  
Dimensional Tuner..." A flurry of keystrokes opened the files,  
displaying the results across the laptop's holographic screen.  
Washu looked around. She _was_ alone, no Mihoshi or Ryoko or  
Ayeka around to mess with the settings... "I'll rebuild it!  
Finally, I can visit MY perfect world!!! Hahahahahah!" She stood,  
striking a triumphant pose. Her two robotic Washulings appeared  
on her shoulders with a fanfare of miniature trumpets.  
  
"You're the greatest, Washu!" Washuling A encouraged.  
  
"No one is as clever as you are, Washu!!" Washuling B  
seconded.  
  
"They don't call me the Greatest Mad Scientist in the  
Universe for nothing!" Washu concurred, before rolling up her  
sleeves and beginning construction.  
  
Sunday morning...  
  
The crimson-haired genius wiped a bead of sweat from her  
brow and stepped back. The Washulings blared out another tinny  
fanfare to celebrate.  
  
"Ha Ha!" Washu cackled, only slightly maniacally. "Finished  
at last! Soon, I visit Paradise!!!" With a flourish, she hit  
"enter" on the Tuner's keyboard and stood back as the golden  
lighting began to coruscate around the eye-like focusing orb,  
building up a charge.  
  
At that moment, the Masaki family Land Rover pulled up  
outside of the house and disgorged her motley crew of passengers.  
Sasami leapt out happily, Ryo-Oh-Ki perched jauntily on her head  
like a bizarre hat. Mihoshi stumbled out the hatchback, dragging  
an exhausted Kiyone in her wake. Nobiyugi and Katsuhito clambered  
wearily out, followed by a harried looking Tenchi. Last but not  
least emerged Ryoko and Ayeka, continuing the verbal sparring  
that had begun as soon as they left the onsen and had continued  
non-stop for the last hundred kilometers.  
  
"I'm telling you, princess, you'd better learn to keep your  
big butt off my side of the back seat!"  
  
"My posterior is most certainly NOT big, you-you CRIMINAL!  
It's petite and well formed, as opposed to YOUR ever-expanding  
behind!"  
  
"HEY! I've got a _great_ butt! Isn't that right, Tenchi?"   
  
"Ah, er..." Tenchi blushed. "I think I should really stay  
out of this one..."  
  
"A wise decision, Tenchi." Katsuhito confirmed. "Sometimes  
the only correct response is no response at all..."  
  
"LORD Tenchi would certainly NEVER stoop so low as to ogle  
the behind of a woman, you shameless hussy!" Ayeka announced  
stridently, before dropping her tone to a conspiratorial stage  
whisper. "And if he WERE to be looking, he certainly wouldn't  
waste his time on your droopy hindquarters, anyway. Not when he  
has a ROYAL posterior to gaze at..."  
  
"Ladies, please!" Nobiyugi said reasonably. "From what I can  
see, you both have very nice behinds..."  
  
"Quiet, you!" barked Ryoko. "What makes you think Tenchi'd  
even look twice at a big ol' caboose like yours, little princess?  
It's plain to see that Tenchi only has eyes for me!"  
  
"Is that so?! Well then, I think we should simply ask Lord  
Tenchi, then. Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka looked around. The boy in  
question had wisely made himself scarce. "Now look what you've  
done! Your foul mouth and shameless manners have frightened off  
Lord Tenchi!"  
  
"Why you snobby little..."  
  
And so it goes...  
  
Inside the house, Sasami, Tenchi, Kiyone and Mihoshi were  
unpacking their things. Sasami noted with surprise that no dishes  
had been dirtied, and the meal she had set aside for Washu was  
still untouched.  
  
"Oh dear... Can someone check to see if Washu's lab is still  
sealed? I don't think she's come out yet!"  
  
"I'll do it, Sasami!" Mihoshi called cheerfully from the  
hallway. The blonde Galaxy Policewoman peered curiously through  
the porthole to Washu's subspace lab. The glass was blue, meaning  
the door was unlocked. "The door's open, Sasami! I'll just go in  
and let her know we're back..."  
  
Inside the lab, Washu felt the strangest feeling of  
impending doom. (Not an unfamiliar sensation, but still...)  
Briefly, she checked the power readouts on the monitor.  
Everything was still charging smoothly. No technical malfunctions  
were visible. On a hunch, Washu checked the time. Instantly, her  
hair stood on end. It was Sunday morning already? Then, that  
meant...  
  
"Oh, hello Miss Washu! What'cha doing over there?"  
  
Mihoshi... Curses! She'd forgotten to reseal the door!  
  
"Oh my, is that the Dimension Tuner? How wonderful!" Mihoshi  
wandered over and began pushing buttons randomly. "Are you going  
to send us off on another fun adventure? That would be really  
neat!"  
  
"No, don't touch that! Get away from there!" Washu cried  
frantically, trying to pry the bubbly blonde away from the  
controls. Mihoshi merely babbled on obliviously.  
  
"Do you think we can go to a world where Ayeka _isn't_ my  
sister-in-law, though? Not that I want to be rude, but she was  
_very_ pushy, not to mention an old maid..." She continued to  
punch random buttons as the Tuner Orb began to convulse  
spastically.   
  
Knowing where this was going, Washu clambered up the  
apparatus as fast as her panicked limbs would allow her. Wincing  
as she received a series of mild shocks, Washu managed to remove  
the Orb from the arch-like strut where it was housed. "There! Ha!  
You won't spoil my experiment _this_ time, Mihoshi!"  
  
"Hmmm? What was that you said?" Mihoshi asked as she pushed  
a Large Red Button. "I couldn't hear you..."  
  
With an electrical zorch, Washu vanished in front of  
Mihoshi's surprised eyes.  
  
"Wow, what a neat trick!"  
  
*-*-*  
  
With a puff of smoke and a whiff of ozone, Washu found  
herself alone in her lab. With a start she realized that all her  
equipment had been rearranged! Glancing around, she noted that  
the D-Tuner had also been dismantled, and that whoever had done  
it had done an excellent job. The machine was in pieces, laid out  
in an easy-to-assemble pattern.  
  
"Ye gads, how long was I out? And who's been messing with my  
personal space?"  
  
"Wow, you're pretty darn cute, for an invader!" A  
hauntingly-familiar voice called out. Washu spun, only to spy...  
Herself?  
  
An exact duplicate of the crimson-haired scientist was  
standing not three meters away, a smirk on her face. Washu  
recognized the look. It was her patented  
"I-don't-know-what-just-happened-yet-but-it'll-be-fun-finding-out  
" smirk. The second genius bowed dramatically.  
  
"Greeting, oh gorgeous intruder! I am Washuu! Greatest  
Genius in the Universe! And who are you?"  
  
Washu was mildly take aback, but retained her composure. "I  
am Washu! Greatest Genius in _My_ Universe!" Washuu smiled  
delightedly as the tiny Washulings appeared on Washu's shoulders  
and gave three hurrahs before vanishing once more.  
  
"Chibi-Mecha-Washuus! I almost built myself a set years ago,  
but never got around to it... I see you managed to build  
yourself a D-Tuner, cutie! You _must_ be a parallel me..."  
  
"Mm-hmm..." Washu nodded, pondering the implications.  
"Although it wasn't supposed to do this. It was supposed to  
remake local timespace-"  
  
"-into our perfect world." Washuu finished. "I know, I was  
building the same thing... So this is our perfect universe, eh?  
Can't say as I'm too impressed..."  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Washu wondered aloud. "A colleague I can  
respect, at last! We simply HAVE to collaborate on something..."  
  
With a pop and a puff of ozone-tinged air, a third identical  
  
genius appeared, a second D-Tuner Orb in her arms.  
  
"Greetings! I am Washyuu-"  
  
"-The Greatest Scientist in the Universe..." Washu and  
Washuu chorused. Washyuu blinked hard and glanced around.  
  
"Say, this doesn't look like my lab..."  
  
*-*-*  
  
By that evening, no fewer than five dimensional analogues of  
the Greatest Scientist in the Universe were chatting merrily  
together. The quintet had adjourned to the large floating  
bath-island that Washuu had built for her Masaki family  
analogues.  
  
The Washus were interested to note that two of their number  
were in fact Earth-born and American, but were rapidly forgiven  
their poor taste in birthplaces. Three were actually humanoid  
aliens, one was a goddess, two had been imprisoned in crystal for  
centuries, and another was a wanted fugitive from the Galaxy  
Police.  
  
"So you're a space pirate?" Washuu asked Washyuu as she  
scrubbed her back.  
  
"Not really, more like a Genius-For-Hire." Washyuu  
explained. "I was hired by the Space Pirate Ryoukou to help steal  
a Juraiian power source, but we were shot down and stuck here on  
Earth by the Galaxy Police and Princess Aekaa..."  
  
"Hmm, so my daughter's a space pirate in every universe..."  
Washuu mused.  
  
"Rioko? A space pirate?" Professor Washu gasped, in her  
American-accented Japanese. "She's just a schoolgirl! And she's  
our daughter?"  
  
"I don't know who this Ryoko person is," interjected Washu  
Fitzgerald Kobayashi, "But she sounds an awful lot like a  
Juraihelm ninja-woman that I met... Daughter you say?"  
  
"Well, mine, anyway." Washuu said as she slipped into the  
warm waters. "Does everyone have a Tenchi?"  
  
All the girls nodded, except for Washu F. Kobayashi. "Never  
heard of him. Is he a boyfriend?"  
  
The other Washus, with the exception of Prof. Washu, sighed  
dreamily. "No, not really..." They said in unison. "Just the  
cutest lil' guinea pig in the universe..."  
  
At that moment, the guinea pig in question happened to step  
though the portal to the baths, a towel tied around his waist.  
  
"Yeeps!" He covered his eyes immediately and flushed a deep  
crimson. "S-sorry Washuu, I'll come back later..." He practically  
dove back through the portal, his towel floating to the ground  
behind him, giving the quintet a brief glimpse at his lily-white  
tush.  
  
"Yowza!" W.F.K. exclaimed. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"Say..." Washu pondered aloud. "He really shouldn't be  
running around without his towel..."  
  
"Quite right," Washuu nodded. "He'll catch cold."  
  
"We really _should_ go return it to him..." Washyuu stated.  
  
"Mmm-Hmm..." chorused the rest.  
  
And with a hew and cry (and a loud fanfare from the  
Washulings), the chase was on...  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
NEXT: No Need For Quantum Tenchis!  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:Programs! Getcher Programs here! Can't tell a  
Genius from a Mad Scientist without yer program!  
  
(I'm simply using various romanization patterns to differentiate  
the Washus. No bias or preference towards a particular form  
should be implied)  
  
Washu: Tenchi Universe TV Series  
Washuu: Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Oh-Ki OAV series and No Need For Tenchi!  
Manga  
Washyuu: Shin Tenchi Muyo! (Tenchi in Tokyo)  
Professor Washu: Pretty Sammy the Magical Girl OAV series  
Washu Fitzgerald Kobayashi: Magical Project S TV Series  
  
All forms of C+C, including MST3K's are welcome, I have thick  
skin! Send to: deibu_kun@sympatico.ca  
  
This fic and all my others are archived at:  
http://spghome.tripod.com/  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

TENCHI MUCHO!  
A Tenchi Muyo Fanfiction  
By Dave Menard  
  
DISCLAIMER: Tenchi and co. are copyright AIC and Pioneer, and  
are used here without permission.  
  
WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE: Go to my page (url below) to see chapter  
one, but here's the short version. Washu, from the Tenchi TV  
Universe, has rebuilt her Dimensional Tuner (Last seen in TV  
episode "Time and Space Adventures") and meant to use it to  
create her perfect world. Unfortunately, due to interference  
from Mihoshi, she was sent into the Tenchi OAV universe  
instead, where she encountered her analogue in that dimension.  
In no time at all, other Washus started appearing from the  
other Tenchi canon universes, and soon a Washu-party was being  
held in OAV Washuu's floating onsen.  
  
WHICH WASHU'S WHICH?   
  
Washu: Tenchi TV series  
Washuu: Tenchi OAV and manga  
Washyuu: Shin Tenchi Muyo!  
Prof. Washu: Pretty Sammy TV series  
Washu Fitzgerald Kobayashi: Magical Project S  
  
Events in this fanfiction take place in the OAV universe,  
roughly a year after "Daughter of Darkness"  
  
-----------------------------------------  
Chapter Two: No Need For Quantum Tenchis!  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Sasami hummed merrily to herself as she prepared dinner  
in the Masaki kitchen. Ryo-Oh-Ki, in little-girl form, helped,  
chopping carrots alongside her bestest friend. All in all, it  
was an extremely kawaii scene of domestic happiness.  
  
"I wonder," Sasami pondered, "If Washuu's guests will be  
staying for supper?"  
  
"Miya?" Ryo-Oh-Ki chirped, in a adorably kawaii manner.  
  
Suddenly, the scene of domestic bliss was shattered by  
the fleeing naked form of Tenchi as he streaked through the  
kitchen like all the hounds of hell were at his heels.  
  
"Oh dear..." Sasami worried cutely. "I wonder what's  
wrong with Tenchi?"  
  
Ryo-Oh-Ki shrugged.  
  
The answer was quick in coming as a pack of Washuus in  
bathtowels charged into the kitchen.  
  
"Which way did he go, Sasami-chan?" A Washuu asked,  
jogging in place.  
  
Sasami and Ryo-Oh-ki pointed silently in the direction  
Tenchi had headed, big beads of sweat on their brows.  
  
"Thanks!" The Washuus chorused, before hurtling out the  
door after the naked boy.   
  
"Come back, Tenchi!" called a Washuu bringing up the  
rear. "You forgot your towel!"  
  
"We can play 'Salaryman and Soaplady!'" called another.  
  
"Ten-chiii! I'll show you my magic fingers!!!" a third  
cried.  
  
Tenchi's terrified yells echoed across the lake.  
  
**************************  
  
Ryouko and Aeka sat in the bath, thinking dark thoughts  
of revenge. For a change, these thoughts weren't directed at  
each other...  
  
"Did you SEE the way Miss Washuu er... The Miss Washuu_s_  
carried on?" Aeka sniffed primly. "It was disgraceful!"  
  
"Uh huh..." Ryouko growled. "Like a horde of hottentots."  
  
"Honestly, a woman of HER age behaving in such a manner!"  
  
"Something's gotta be done, little princess. Tenchi'll  
NEVER come around if she's poking and prodding and fondling  
and stuff..."  
  
"I quite agree! Something MUST be done!"  
  
The duo stewed in silence for a moment.  
  
"She's gotta have SOME kinda weakness..." Ryouko mumbled.  
  
"She's YOUR mother, YOU tell ME..." Aeka snapped.  
  
"Don't remind me!" The space pirate snarled. Suddenly,  
indentical lightbulbs went off over each girl's head.  
  
"BABIES!" They cried in unison.  
  
"You get Mayuka, I'll go save Tenchi!" Ryouko said,  
rising out of the bath.  
  
"No, _you_ get Mayuka, _I_ shall rescue Lord Tenchi!"  
  
"No, I'll do it-"  
  
"No, _I'll_ do it!"  
  
"No, me!"  
  
"Me!!"  
  
"ME!"  
  
"ME!!"  
  
Laser swords and force fields were deployed to settle the  
issue, with the usual results.  
  
************************************  
  
Mayuka, (the baby in question,) was presently lying  
happily in the arms of her great-grandfather, the man known  
alternately as Katsuhito Masaki or Yosho Jurai, depending on  
which planet you happened to be from.  
  
"Coochie-coochie-coo..." The shrine priest/prince-in-  
exile whispered to his purple-haired charge, jingling the keys  
to the shrine over the baby's head. Mayuka gurgled happily,  
reaching for the ring. With a clutching hand, she managed to  
capture one of the keys and tugged it downwards towards her  
mouth. "Now, now, little one, I don't imagine those would be  
very tasty..."  
  
Mayuka evidently disagreed, as she brought both hands to  
bear tugging the key into her mouth. "Ah well," Katsuhito  
smiled. "I suppose when you're teething, you just need to chew  
on something..." He allowed the infant to guide the key into  
her mouth.  
  
Suddenly, blue fur sprouted across the baby's skin in a  
pattern of stripes as she bit down on the iron key.  
  
Katsuhito held up the remaining half of the key,  
examining the place where it had been sheared in two as if by  
bolt-cutters.  
  
"It is a good thing, I think," He murmured, looking down  
at his now fur-less charge, who smiled pleasantly back, "That  
no one ever had to breastfeed you, great granddaughter."  
  
He was started out of his tranquillity by the sound of  
bare feet slapping against the stone steps of the shrine.  
  
"GRAMPA! You've got to HIDE me!" Tenchi squawked, sliding  
the door closed behind him.   
  
"Tenchi!" Katsuhito scolded. "You _must_ keep your voice  
down, you'll frighten your daughter!" He blinked once as he  
noticed Tenchi's clothes, or lack of them. "And for goodness'  
sake cover yourself!" He threw an old set of robes he'd been  
using as swaddling for the baby at Tenchi, who quickly dressed  
himself. "Now, boy. What seems to be the problem?"  
  
"There's a whole pack of little Washuus after me!" He  
groaned, slumping to the ground in defeat. "As if I didn't  
have enough problems..."  
  
"A pack of Washuus, you say? Hmm... That must be who I  
hear coming up the stairs..."  
  
"Huh? WHAT?" Tenchi yelped. Katsuhito nodded towards the  
door. Tenchi turned, sliding the door open a crack. Trembling,  
he peered outside.  
  
"HIYA, TENCHIIII...." Five identical voices said at once  
as five identical spiky-haired girls smiled kawaii-ly.   
  
"Eeep!" Tenchi eeeped, sliding the door shut once more.  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
"Leave that to me, Tenchi," Ryouko said, materializing  
beside him. "I need to borrow Mayuka for a sec."  
  
"Ryouko, no! She's not a toy!"  
  
"I know _that_, Tenchi, geez! Just trust me, willya?"  
  
"Tenchi, listen to the young lady." Katsuhito nodded  
sagely. "I believe I know what she plans to do."  
  
"Aww, okay, Grampa, but I'm still-"  
  
"Thanks, Tenchi!" Ryouko grinned, picking little Mayuka  
up by the back of her jumper. "I saw this on Macross once,  
it's _gotta_ work!" With one foot, she slid open the door to  
the shrine house and stepped out, holding Mayuka aloft like a  
sacred idol. "Behold!" She cried. "The power of love!"  
  
All five Washuu immediately went all big eyed. Even the  
two who weren't old enough to HAVE children.  
  
"OOOOOHHHHH! A BABY!!!!!!" The Washuus rushed forward,  
snatching the infant from Ryouko's grasp. "Isn't she  
cuuuuuute?" Prof. Washu cooed. Washuu nodded. "Absolutely  
adorable, isn't she? I'm one of her godmothers, you know..."  
"Oh, babies, babies, babies..." sighed Washyuu and Washu in  
stereo, their voices slightly sad. "Can I hold her?  
Pleeeeeze?" W.F.K. pleaded. Mayuka, overjoyed at all the  
attention, gurgled happily and blew a dribble-bubble.  
  
In the midst of all the baby-fever, Tenchi was able to  
escape back down the hill, Ryouko quick at his heels. "See?"  
She grinned at Tenchi. "I toldja it'd work!"  
  
************************************  
  
Ryouko and Tenchi met up with the rest of the household  
back at the house. A council of war was quickly held.  
  
"This is intolerable!" Piped Aeka. "Something simply must  
be done! Tenchi, ask them to leave!"  
  
Tenchi opened his mouth to respond that he already had,  
thank you, when Nobiyuki chimed in. "Now, son. You know better  
than that! We can't just throw them out, they're our guests!"  
  
"So what are we supposed to do, then? Let 'em have  
Tenchi? I don't THINK so!" Ryouko growled. "Mayuka ain't gonna  
hold 'em forever, ya know..."  
  
"Oh dear oh dear oh dear..." Mihoshi fretted. "What are  
we going to dooooooo?"  
  
"I'm afraid we can't afford to feed all those Washuus  
unless Uncle gets a pay raise..." Sasami said, worriedly.  
  
"Miyaa!" Ryo-Oh-Ki contributed, but since no one there  
spoke cabbit except for Ryouko, (and she wasn't listening) no  
one understood her.  
  
"I suppose we could always use Washuu's machine to send  
them all back, couldn't we?" Tenchi opined.   
  
"Hey, yeah! That'd work!" Ryouko seconded  
enthusiastically. "Great idea, Tenchi!" She rewarded him with  
a glomp, placing her rump directly in Aeka's face.  
  
"Now look here, monster-woman!" Aeka cried, shoving  
Ryouko's hindquarters aside. "You're no better than Miss Washu  
when you behave like that!" She spared Ryouko a glare before  
saying sweetly to Tenchi: "It _was_ an excellent idea, Lord  
Tenchi, but I'm afraid I must point out a flaw in your  
otherwise perfect reasoning. Does anyone here know HOW to  
operate any of Washuu's machines?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Errr..."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
Mi-yaa..."  
  
"I do!" Mihoshi said.  
  
Once everyone had picked themselves up off the floor,  
Mihoshi elaborated. "Well, it's just that her inventions are  
so fascinating and I love to watch her work, even if she  
doesn't like it when I'm in her lab... Not to mention the fact  
that dimensional theory is really not much different than  
superstring theory, and I did my final paper at the Galaxy  
Police Academy on superstring theory... Anyway, I think I  
could figure it out... Why is everybody looking at me funny?"  
  
************************  
  
The gang (minus Nobiyuki and Ryo-Oh-Ki, as well as the  
Washuus, who were still playing with Mayuka up at the shrine)  
was gathered in Washuu's lab, frantically following Mihoshi's  
directions as they powered up the Dimensional Tuner.  
  
"I can't believe we're following directions from  
_Mihoshi_..." Ryouko grumbled.  
  
"_I_ can't believe she has a PhD in Quantum Physics from  
Galaxy Tech!!" Aeka seconded.  
  
"_I_ can't believe she was class valedictorian..." Tenchi  
thirded.  
  
"I'm not worried!" Sasami said cheerily. "I just _know_  
Mihoshi can do it!!"  
  
In minutes, they were ready. The others had to admit that  
the device _looked_ like it was properly assembled, and what  
readouts they could understand looked nominal. Nothing was  
flashing red, anyway.  
  
"Mmm, okaayyy..." Mihoshi said as she looked over the  
device, absently twisting a lock of hair around a finger.  
"I've set the recall function at four, so hopefully that  
should get rid of the extra Washuus..."  
  
"You're absolutely _sure_ that this is going to work,  
right, Mihoshi?" Tenchi pleaded.  
  
"Of course! All I have to do is hit this little green  
button..." She pushed down on the switch, and the machine made  
an alarming siren-y protesting sort of sound. "Or maybe that  
red one..."  
  
Mihoshi, Ryouko, Tenchi and Aeka disappeared in a flash  
of light and a puff of ozone.  
  
Sasami shook her head sadly. Poor Mihoshi will be so  
upset...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!  
--------------------------  
Next: My Dinner With Aeka!   
--------------------------  
  
Finally, the second chapter! Once again, all forms of  
C+C, public, private or MST3K are welcomed! Thanks to all the  
wonderful folks who C+C'd the first chapter, I wouldn't have  
done this without you...  
  
deibu_kun@sympatico.ca  
  
Visit http://spghome.tripod.com/ for the tastiest anime fanfic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

TENCHI MUCHO!  
A Tenchi Muyo! Fanfiction  
By Dave Menard  
  
DISCLAIMER: Tenchi and the gang (in all their various  
incarnations) are owned wholly by Pioneer/AIC. NOT by me. So I'm  
leaving myself open to legal action here, but I hope their  
lawyers (if they bother to read fanfiction, anyway) have a sense  
of humour. I haven't made any money off this, nor do I hope to.  
  
WHAT'S HAPPENED SO FAR: Due to a mixup with her Dimensional  
Tuner, the Washu from the Tenchi TV series was sent into the OAV  
universe, where she ended up rendezvousing with her dimensional  
analogues from the other Tenchi universes.  
The five Washus (sounds like a band, doesn't it?) quickly  
made nuisances of themselves, hogging the bathroom, chasing  
Tenchi around, cutting into Ryouko and Aeka's action and  
monopolizing Baby Mayuka. The rest of the gang decided that  
something HAD to be done. Hastily, and perhaps ill-advisedly,  
they rebuilt the D-Tuner under the guidance of Mihoshi of all  
people, who, unknown to the others, was apparently a PhD in  
Quantum Theory.  
Predictably, Something Went Horribly Astray, and Tenchi,  
Ryouko, Aeka and the newly-dubbed Dr. Mihoshi vanished in a flash  
of light.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
-------  
CHAPTER THREE: MY DINNER WITH AEKA-HIME  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
-------  
  
Aeka, first princess of Jurai and galactic-level spoiled  
brat, appeared in the schoolyard in a flash of light, causing the  
children to scatter.  
  
"Oooh, drat!" Aeka stomped her dainty feet. "I should have  
KNOWN that Mihoshi would somehow manage to foul this up!" She  
looked around, taking in her surroundings with a jaundiced eye.  
"Goodness... Wherever did that foolish girl send me? It seems to  
be some kind of educational facility-" A softball bounced off her  
head, sending her sprawling to the ground.  
  
"-or perhaps a juvenile detention centre..." She groaned,  
picking herself up and brushing the schoolyard dirt off her  
kimono. "Who threw that?!" She looked around, shooting patented  
Aeka withering glares out like laser beams. The horrid little  
brats seemed unimpressed.  
  
"Hah! We ain't afraid of you, monster-lady!" a particularly  
insolent child hollered. "You an' your evil Martian empire'll  
NEVER defeat Pretty Sammy the Magical Girl!!!"  
  
"Pretty... Sammy? What kind of foolishness is this? Listen,  
young man, I-" she said with a haughty flourish,. "happen to be  
Aeka, First Princess of Jurai, Duchess of Ryuten, and Heiress to  
the most powerful Empire in Known Space! And I deMAND to be taken  
to your leader!"  
  
Aeka was treated to the spectacular sight of an entire  
schoolyard full of preteens giving her the Japanese Redeye,  
followed swiftly by a good pelting with dirt clods, rocks,  
Pokemon trading cards (only their doubles) and marbles. Mouthing  
expletives her mother would have been shocked to find she knew,  
Aeka erected he forcefield and ran. Oh certainly, she could have  
punished the children for their insolence, but she didn't have  
the energy to personally spank every last one of the nasty little  
anklebiters individually. Somehow, somewhere, there was a way out  
of this madhouse, and away from naughty children with no respect  
for persons, place or station.  
  
As if sent by the gods, a familiar face appeared in her  
path. So overjoyed was she that she failed to notice the look of  
fierce determination in the young girl's eyes.  
  
"Sasami!" Aeka practically wept with relief. Her clever  
little sister would surely set things to right! "Oh, thank  
goodness! How wonderful! Does this mean that Lord Tenchi has  
somehow managed to come to save me?" She clutched her hands to  
her chest in rapture. "Where is he? I MUST thank him personally!"  
  
Sasami frowned, a sight so shocking to Aeka that she took a  
step back. The younger girl stepped forward, pulling a  
heart-topped baton from her backpack. "Lady Romio, you're so  
cruel! How can you take the name of a young girl's first lost  
love in vain? I don't know why you've come here without your  
troops, but in the name of love and justice, I will punish  
you!!!"  
  
"Sasami? Whatever do you mean, 'troops'? And what are you  
doing with that baton?"  
  
***************************  
  
Tenchi materialised in front of a familiar landmark, the  
Masaki home.  
  
"Phew! Thank GOODness. She only teleported me outside!" He  
wiped nervous sweat from his brow and glanced around, looking for  
any sign of Washuus in the gathering twilight. Since the area  
seemed to be free of Washu-like presences, he let out a breath he  
didn't know he'd been holding and walked back into the house.  
  
"Well, _that_ didn't work-" He called out as he strolled  
into the house. "Can we try it again?"  
  
"TENCHI!!!!!!"  
  
Tenchi was suddenly dive-tackled by an extremely happy  
space-pirate. The other members of the household appeared as if  
by magic. Aeka, Sasami, Ryo-Oh-ki, Mihoshi and some girl he'd  
never seen before gangpiled him, pulling him into a massive group  
hug.  
  
Confused by the response, he managed to extricate himself  
(but just barely) and backed up a bit. "Whoaa! Hey, how long was  
I gone? Long enough for us to have another houseguest, I  
guess..." He smiled pleasantly at the dark green haired girl. The  
five girls and one cabbit blinked, looked at each other, and back  
at Tenchi.  
  
"How long? Tenchi..." Ryouko said, seeming perplexed. "We  
haven't seen you since the summer holiday... Ever since you  
closed up the star-gate we haven't been able to visit you, you  
know that..."  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about, Ryouko? Is this another  
one of your pranks?" He turned to the new girl and bowed from the  
waist. "Hello, my name's Tenchi. Welcome to our home..."  
  
"Welcome?" The girl said, glancing at the other girls before  
returning her attention to Tenchi. "Tenchi, I've lived here for  
two years now. Don't you remember? It's me! Kiyone!"  
  
"You're Kiyone? Wow, it's nice to meet you at last!  
Mihoshi's told us all so much about you, I feel like I already  
know you..."  
  
"Tenchi, you DO know me! You gave me this!" She held up a  
small diamond-shaped prism on a chain tied around her neck.  
Tenchi merely cocked his head in confusion. "I'm sorry, I don't  
seem to recall... It sure is pretty, though... did you say you've  
lived here for two years? Oh no! Mihoshi must've sent me forward  
in time..."  
  
"Tenchi, are you _sure_ you're all right?" Ryouko said in a  
concerned tone. "Whaddya mean you don't remember Kiyone? You  
remember me, right?" she said hopefully. "Right?"  
  
"Of course I do, Ryouko..." Tenchi answered in a reassuring  
tone. "How could I forget? I woke you up from grandfather's  
shrine, and there hasn't been a dull moment since..." he laughed  
nervously. "What?"  
  
"He's gone mad!" Aeka cried, anguished. "All that time in  
Tokyo away from me, his one true love, has driven him past the  
brink!"  
  
"Somebody get Washyuu out here, quick!" Kiyone yelled.  
"Something's wrong with Tenchi!" Sasami nodded and rushed to  
Washyuu's closet.  
  
"No! No Washuu! PLEASE!" Tenchi hollered.  
  
"Relax, Tenchi," Ryouko said, patting his hand. "Whatever's  
the matter, we'll face it together, right? Just like you taught  
us..." She smiled reassuringly and held up a crystal that matched  
the one Kiyone wore.  
  
"What's going on? this is CRAZY!" Tenchi bellowed.  
  
"Bad news everybody!" Sasami cried, re-emerging into the  
living room. "Washyuu's gone!"  
  
************************************  
  
Ryouko popped into existence in midair above the Masaki  
Shrine.  
  
"Hmmph. Typical. Mihoshi screws up _again_..."  
  
She noted with a sigh that the gang of Washuus had left, and  
were no longer clustered around Katsuhito's office. Must be back  
downstairs buggin' Tenchi again, she thought. Well, so much for  
plan A. Now it's time for plan B, which involves me working off  
some frustration by fragging a few Mom-clones. Lazily, she flew  
down the mountain towards the lake and the house. Idly, she  
noticed the telepathic signals from Ryo-Oh-Ki, the ones that kept  
her in constant touch with her pet/spaceship/partner-in-crime  
were oddly garbled,as though they two were somehow out of sync.  
Okay, she thought. Better skip fragging Mom until she can take a  
look at the little furball.  
  
With a sigh, she floated down through the roof of the house  
into the living room. the rest of the gang seemed to have  
reassembled there... Oh, great! she thought. The gang plus one!  
Of all the time to get a visit from that goody-goody sister of  
mine...  
  
Ryouko alit next to her doppleganger, not noticing the  
shocked glances from the rest of her friends. "Heya, Minagi. Boy,  
did YOU pick the wrong time to visit. Washuu's running amuck  
and... Huh? What's with you guys?"  
  
"R-ryoko?" Tenchi asked the doppleganger. "Since when did  
your shadow dress differently than you do?"  
  
"Hey, I'M Ryouko. Try to keep up, Tenchi. I swear, I love  
you but sometimes you can be SO dense..."  
  
That's not my shadow, Tenchi..." The other Ryouko said,  
growling. "S'gotta be some kinda TRICK!" She opened up on her  
double with a series of crimson laser blasts. "I just got my  
Tenchi BACK from that Haruna witch, and I ain't givin' him up to  
NO ONE!!!"  
  
***********************************  
  
Mihoshi re-entered reality on a busy street in the middle of  
the ginza, unnoticed by the busy passers-by.  
  
"Oh, dear, oh my! I really should have pushed the red  
button... Now how am I gonna get home?" She glanced up at the  
sign of the store above her. "CD Vision" it read.   
  
Now, Mihoshi has a truly remarkable mind. As Washuu once  
discovered to her amazement, the apparently-ditzy blonde has an  
IQ over 300 by a significant margin. As a matter of fact, Mihoshi  
has doctorates in both Quantum Theory and Astrophysics (both  
necessities for piloting even the puniest of Galaxy Police  
shuttles) as well as a truly impressive grasp of metaphysics,  
botany and police procedure. The problem is, that due to some  
unfortunate chemical experimentation back in her college days  
(Lambda Pi Sorority Rush Party, Stardate 42.35.73) she has no  
ability to collate the vast stores of information contained in  
her remarkable brain. As such, Mihoshi, to the untrained eye,  
appears to be dumb as a post.  
  
She isn't, really.  
  
Honest.  
  
Why would I lie?  
  
At any rate, Mihoshi's first response, upon finding herself  
kilometers from home due to a malfunction with a Dimensional  
Tuner, was to walk in to the aforementioned CD Vision store in  
search of the latest "Space Police Space Patrolmen" OAV. After  
all, you never know when you'll find a bargain, do you?  
  
Humming happily to herself, she walked in the doors to the  
shop, only to be greeted by a familiar voice, long-unheard.  
  
"Welcome to CD Vision, I'm Kiyone. How can I help  
youLLLLUUUULP!" She was suddenly pinned to the floor by a happy  
blonde whirlwind.  
  
"KIYONE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
****************************************  
  
That's all for now! All forms of C+C appreciated, public,  
private or MST3K!  
deibu_kun@sympatico.ca  
  
visit the Space Pirates Guild (http://spghome.tripod.com/) for  
the ymmiest anime fanfic!  
  



End file.
